maidendesmodusfandomcom-20200214-history
Saidel's Guide to Getting Started
Hello, this is my guide on getting started. If you have questions than feel free to ask me in game via the newbie channel, tells or messages (or ask Cicero, Rhiannon and Carte). First Step: Character Creation Character creation is very important as it is an integral part of your character which is always there. City: Kneyan or Thirian? This is an important question, but here is one sure fire way to choose, just answer these questions to the closest match. Personality: A. Diplomatic - talks things through B. Aggressive - would rather brawl Self Control: A. Thought out - analyzes the situation B. Impulsive - a spur of the moment person Friendships: A. Amiable - a fast friend to alot of people B Suspicious - may have less friends but they are all very loyal If you answered A for 2/3 then choose Kneya, if you chose B for 2/3 then choose Tharn, and remember, be subjective! this is not a self evaluation test, this is a test for your character! looks: you'll find that MD (Maiden Desmodus) has a very different style of character creation but easy to learn, so i'll let you figure it out :). I want to talk about the impact your looks will have. If your character is short and ugly then they will be untrusting to an extent due to years of the expected mental abuse, just like how somebody who is looked upon as beautiful or handsome in their home will not take insults or critisicm as well (the exception is if they try very hard to maintain their looks, in which case they will have a more fragile ego) one other thing is that you have to be very careful about what you choose to describe yourself to avoid having a mean hermit described as a friendly and amiable person. For Kneyans When you start you will be on a ship with Bub the Sailor, listen to what he says and make sure to grab your things from the locker by GET KNAPSACK LOCKER and GET DAGGER LOCKER or just LOOK LOCKER and right click on the links if you have it set up like that. Bub should tell you what else to do so listen to him before leaving, I cannot stress that enough!, from there you may complete the quest for Bub or talk to the newbie helper, who is off of the ship, right past the gangplank about everything and mention shadowlings and shadow wisps to get a torch. For Thirians The Slaver is your version of Bub so listen to him and get your stuff from the footlocker by replacing locker with footlocker in the commands, the newbie helper in tharn is located right outside the slaver area. What next? Your class, it's extremely important. Warrior: Warriors are the black down and blood knights, it's easy to find your way there, just ask around and look at the hints. they specialize in brute force or protection by disabling limbs with blows, allowing them to kill quickly and effectivly. the best newbie class because of the great protection and damage dealing Physician: Doctors can heal or harm with their abilities with the scalpel, syringe and gun, also good for newbies but best for intermediates, they are fairly good in combat but best used to heal people during fights with tough opponents Priest: '''Priests use magic to fight, sacrificing blood for power, good for higher intermediate because of the constant loss of blood, newbies beware this class is difficult to play if you don't know how to fight well, they're attacks also use liturgies which are summoned to screw over the enemy but it requires timing and skill not to just get slaughtered due to your timed attacks '''Druid: '''Druids use a combination of magic and bowmanship to kill, not really aggressive, they mostly hunt, so they're an extremely good guild for just about anybody, so long as you don't go killing everybody. '''Fellowship of shadows: the hardest guild to play since they generally have terrible damage, are terrible thieves and not very good without their crossbow and poison, I have managed to use this guild and got fairly good at it but you will get FRUSTRATED! the guild has some marked advantages but only use if you have a good grasp of the geography of the game and the weaknesses of monsters! The End that's it, join me next time when we delve into the weaknesses of monsters! (or, as us nerds call them, mobs!)